Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Speciesism
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale As would seem to be the outcome of the talk page, this is a more-or-less made up word with citations that could be better associated with racism or the like. --Alan 02:37, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Discussion My problem with this one is that not only is it not mentioned in canon, but the accepted definition of this word has nothing to do with two sentient races, but between people and animals. This is essentially making up a definition of our own for a word that was never used. Doesn't seem to me like something we need. Article on racism and xenophobia, which have an existing real world definition that fits the bill, would seem to make much more sense. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:35, 19 March 2007 (UTC) *Vintage justification for deletion. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:40, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Talk page discussion Has this term ever been used in canon? --OuroborosCobra talk 23:52, 17 March 2007 (UTC) : God, no. --Alan del Beccio 01:38, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::You're right. I followed an orange link to Speciesism and it didn't have an entry so I made one. Since, as you say it's not been mentioned in any episode or film, do what you feel is best.--Babaganoosh 15:44, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :::Nicely written, though. By the way, the term tidal locking hasn't been used in canon, either, but we still keep it around because the idea was presented in canon. Just thought I'd mention that... Then again, no one here has yet to suggest anything drastic... it was just a simple question. ;) --From Andoria with Love 16:19, 19 March 2007 (UTC) My problem with this one is that not only is it not mentioned in canon, but the accepted definition of this word has nothing to do with two sentient races, but between people and animals. This is essentially making up a definition of our own for a word that was never used. Doesn't seem to me like something we need. Article on racism and xenophobia, which have an existing real world definition that fits the bill, would seem to make much more sense. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:35, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::see, that's one of the biggest misconceptions some people have - the differences between species and race. A race is a collective term for a group of the same species (eg, Humans) like a murder of crows or a school of fish. A species has a completely different genome. Klingons aren't a different race than Humans, they're an altogether different species.--Babaganoosh 16:42, 19 March 2007 (UTC) : Allow me to present the following dialog: :* Pavel Chekov: "We believe all planets have a sovereign claim to inalienable Human rights." :* Azetbur: ""Inalien..." If you could only hear yourselves. "Human rights." Why, the very name is racist. The Federation is a "homo sapiens only" club." : Also consider that while Klingons and Humans are in essence different species, they are still two sexually compatible humanoids and are not as different as one might might be lead to believe, r.f. . : Interspecies interactions may also be a plausible alternative, as there are some merits to this, however I don't forsee anyone ever coming onsite to specifically look for "speciesism." Meanwhile, Cobra's references above do generally cover the same/similar ideas and those pages could be expanded to include a section on Speciesism. --Alan del Beccio 17:17, 19 March 2007 (UTC) : Re Shran: In regards to tidal locking, that has at least received the "Jeopardy treatment" in Star Trek, giving the definition of the term, leading to a natural conclusion of what the term being defined is. I don't recall any references where someone stated: "you've assigned different values (or rights) to this being based on its species membership." --Alan del Beccio 17:20, 19 March 2007 (UTC) I do understand the difference between race and species, but the fact is that every dictionary definition I have ever said for speciesism has made VERY clear that it is about humans vs. animals, not humans vs. another intelligence. We are inventing a definition for a word never used. I don't see the need to do that. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:24, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. --Babaganoosh 22:29, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution Deleted. --From Andoria with Love 05:20, 8 August 2007 (UTC)